worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuka Kon/Plot
Background Kon was scouted by Border from outside the prefecture and ended up joining the organization approximately two years before Chika Amatori and Yūma Kuga. Around eight months before her unit's match against Nasu Unit and Tamakoma Second, Kō Murakami was found crying in a corner by his teammates and told Kon that it was because Tetsuji Arafune had quit being an Attacker. Taichi Betsuyaku cheerfully exclaimed that it is because of Murakami's talent, worsening his teammate's mood and prompting Kon to chastise him. They later hear the full story through Tatsuya Kuruma's video. At some point in time, Kon helped Yuu Kunichika and Isami Tōma with their grades.Volume 12 Character Profiles Introduction Arc Suzunari First presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Kon presumably assisted her teammates during Aftokrator's invasion. After its end, Arafune Unit was the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc On February 1, Suwa Unit manages to force all of Suzunari First, including Murakami, to bail out, resulting in the former unit's victory. Round Two On February 5 Suzunari First fights a rank battle against Nasu Unit, Urushima Unit and Kakizaki Unit, which results in Suzunari First's sixth consecutive victory against Nasu Unit. Round Three On that same day Murakami spars with Yūma, which he shares with his teammates the following day as they begin to discuss their plans for their upcoming match against Nasu Unit and Tamakoma Second. Kon argues that since they have already fought, Murakami will not lose to him, but the Attacker counters that not only Yūma will also learn, he might have held beck to feel him out. Betsuyaku arrives shortly afterwards and begins to spread chaos, greatly annoying Kon. Two days later, on February 8, after the members of Suzunari First review their plans, they wait for Murakami to wake up. Shortly after the beginning of the match, she tags Rei Nasu and Osamu Mikumo, and sends Kuruma the positions of everyone on the other bank. Like her teammates, she is shocked when Chika destroys the bridge before Murakami can cross it. Shortly afterwards she reprimands Betsuyaku for taking a careless shot at Nasu. She promptly activates visual support when Yūma and Murakami both fall into the river. After the end of the match, she listens to the commentary along with her teammates, remarking that as usual Kei Tachikawa is too harsh on Murakami, although she mellows when he observes that Suzunari First has the potential to rise in the ranks if the ace does not have to babysit his teammates. When an enthusiastic Betsuyaku exclaims that they will climb up the ladder and hopes that Tamakoma Second will lose catastrophically, she points out he is being very rude. Galopoula's Blitz On the night of February 19 Kon presumably assisted her teammates during Galopoula's incursion. Round Six Suzunari First fights against Ninomiya Unit, Kageura Unit and Azuma Unit in the night division of the sixth round of rank battles. The team ties with Azuma Unit while Kageura Unit and Ninomiya Unit lead with three points. No unit receives the survival bonus due to there being multiple survivors. Round Seven The members of Suzunari First gather to prepare a strategy three days before their match against Kageura Unit, Azuma Unit and Tamakoma Second on March 1. Kuruma states that they need a new strategy apart from their latest formation, prompting Betsuyaku to suggest poisoning the other teams' Operators, which disconcerts Kon. She reminds Kuruma that the choice of the map will be theirs, and that they could mold their strategy around the terrain. Betsuyaku takes it as his cue to share an idea he had been wanting to try for some time: choosing a nighttime setting and then turning the lights on and off inside a building to blind and dazzle their opponents. Mere minutes before the match the members of Suzunari First find out that Tamakoma Second has added a new member. Kon asks Murakami how he feels about this new opponent he has never fought, to which he responds that he will not know until they clash. The two assure their captain that despite the unexpected turn of events, they should stick to the map they had previously agreed upon, Cityscape D. During his review of the strategy, Kuruma tasks Kon with taking care of synchronization. Despite, if not because of, Betsuyaku's enthusiasm, she admits to growing a little nervous about the plan. Once Betsuyaku has reached the power room and Kuruma and Murakami have lured Masato Kageura and Hiro Kitazoe into a small restaurant, she switches on visual support for her teammates as soon as the Sniper turns off the lights in the mall, and vice versa when he flicks them back on. Shortly afterwards she warns Betsuyaku that someone is heading towards him and that they have activated Bagworm, but he is still caught by Hyuse and forced to bail out. After the end of the match, Kon sighs seeing Betsuyaku's dejected state. References Category:Yuka Kon Category:Plot